onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Noah Bean
|birthplace = Mystic, Connecticut, U.S. |status = Guest Starring |firstappearance = The Stable Boy |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke |gallery = yes}} Noah Bean is the American actor who portrays Daniel Colter on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Noah Bean was born on August 20, 1978 in the village of Mystic, Connecticut to Ruth Crocker, an author, and Richard Robert Bean, a builder. He attended Boston University's School of Fine Arts and spent time at the Huntington Theatre Company performing in stage productions. Noah has trained with the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art and the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. His career took off in 2007 when he won the role of Dr. David Connor in the first season of the FX series Damages, starring Glenn Close, whom Noah calls an inspiration and mentor. Before being cast on Damages, he appeared on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Ed, Joan of Arcadia, and Numb3rs and in a variety of television commercials. Other television credits include recurring roles on the Turner Network series ''Dark Blue, and NBC comedy-drama Lipstick Jungle, as well as guest-star roles on such series as Cold Case, Private Practice, Fringe, Medium, It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia and Crumbs. He was the male lead in the romantic comedy feature film The Pill, opposite Rachel Boston. For his work in The Pill, Noah received the New York Emerging Talent Award at the Big Apple Film Festival; the film received a number of other awards on the festival circuit and was released theatrically in December 2011. Other recent film credits include Ghost of New Orleans opposite Josh Lucas, Morning Glory with Rachel McAdams, and the horror satire Hysterical Psycho, which premiered at the TriBeCa Film Festival in April 2009. He appeared in the Marc Forster film Stay with Ewan MacGregor, Ryan Gosling, and Naomi Watts and the independent feature “Black Marigolds”. His most notable role to date on television is the recurring character of Ryan Fletcher on The CW's Nikita. On the New York stage, Noah starred in a new adaptation of Tennessee Williams’ One Arm, from acclaimed director Moisés Kaufman, at the New Group in the summer of 2011. He also starred in The Rise and Fall of Annie Hall, a new play by Sam Forman, directed by Sam Gold; The play itself was produced by Noah’s theater company, Stage 13, which he co-founded with Dan Fogler and several other New York-based actors. Previously he starred in David Henry Hwang’s Yellow Face, a wild satire about cultural identity, at the Public Theater. Other New York theater credits include starring roles in Kid Simple, Amerika, Crazy Jane on God, Moon Children, Mary Rose, Voyage of the Carcass, and The Mapmaker’s Sorrow. His regional theater credits include Lanford Wilson’s classic Fifth of July at the Williamstown Theatre Festival, Bus Stop at the Huntington Theater (for which he was nominated for both an Elliot Norton Award and an IRNE Award), Romance, Our Town, A Christmas Carol, The Winter’s Tale, Philadelphia, Here I Come! and Love’s Labour’s Lost. Filmography Film Television Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. External links * * * * References }}es:Noah Bean it:Noah Bean Category:Male Cast Category:Once Upon a Time Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Season Two Cast Category:Season Five Cast Category:Season Seven Cast Category:Guest Cast